Teh
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Sekali waktu, Levi tertidur tanpa sengaja dan, ketika bangun, ia justru mendapati seorang bawahannya memandanginya alih-alih membangunkannya.


**Teh**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** belongs to **Isayama Hajime**

Rivetra. K. Romance, Angst.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary** : Sekali waktu, Levi tertidur tanpa sengaja dan, ketika bangun, ia justru mendapati seorang bawahannya memandanginya alih-alih membangunkannya.

.

.

.

Apabila tidak sedang dalam ekspedisi, kegiatan favorit Levi adalah membaca. Bertemankan secangkir teh tawar. Ia tidak butuh kopi, kandungan kafein rendah dalam teh sudah cukup baginya yang seorang pengidap insomnia ringan. Buku-buku tebal tidak akan semudah itu membuatnya tertidur.

Sekali waktu, minuman satu itu absen menemaninya membaca. Biasanya, Petra yang akan menyeduhkan secangkir untuknya. Kali itu sang gadis tidak ada, entah ke mana. Levi juga tidak menemukan bawahannya yang lain. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyeduhnya sendiri.

Levi tidak menemukan teh di dapur. Ia sudah mencari di setiap rak dan lemari dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Sesaat ia memandangi tiap pintu lemari yang telah digeledahnya sebelum terpikir bahwa mungkin Petra tengah pergi membeli persediaan teh.

Levi memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaan seraya menunggu sang bawahan kembali.

…dan tahu-tahu saja ia tertidur.

Erang pelan meluncur dari bibir. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Perlahan dilepasnya dagu dari topangan tangan kanan. Buku yang tadi ia baca terbuka begitu saja di hadapan, masih dipegang tangan kirinya.

Mata kelabunya seketika melebar kala menangkap satu sosok di seberang meja.

"Sore, Kapten," sapa gadis itu seraya mengukir senyum. Cahaya keemasan matahari sore yang masuk lewat jendela menyiram helai-helai pirang gadis itu, memperkuat ucapannya. "Maaf aku tidak membangunkan, Kapten Levi tampak begitu lelap. Aku sampai tidak tega membangunkan."

Levi tak berkomentar sepatah pun melihat Petra melepas tawa kecil.

"Aku ingin teh," ujarnya serta-merta, memutus tawa gadis manis di hadapannya. Diiringi tatapan sang gadis, Levi bangkit dari duduk, mungkin berniat menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Tanpa menatap lawan bicara, ia melanjutkan, "Kau sudah membelinya, kan?"

"Ah … baik." Petra ikut bangkit. Segera diayunkannya langkah ke arah dapur demi memenuhi pinta atasannya tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Petra sudah akan membuatkan teh sepulangnya dari berbelanja tadi. Namun, ia justru mendapati Levi memejamkan mata dalam posisi bertopang dagu seolah tertidur. Tangan lelaki itu menggenggam buku yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka.

Sejenak Petra merasa ragu. Diempaskannya tubuh pada kursi di seberang Levi dan mencoba memanggilnya,

"Kapten Levi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

…dan tahu-tahu ia sudah duduk mematung di sana, memperhatikan sang kapten tertidur. Raut wajah Levi tampak begitu tenang, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang biasa tergurat di sana selama lelaki itu terjaga. Mungkin itu yang membuat dirinya tanpa sadar memilih untuk tetap di sana, diam memandangi seorang Levi Ackerman tertidur.

Di hadapan cermin wastafel, Levi menatap wajahnya yang basah.

Huh, sudah berapa lama tadi Petra memandanginya?

.

Levi menggeliat. Bibirnya melepas erang pelan.

Perasaan _ini_ lagi.

Matanya perlahan membuka. Dahinya mengernyit; sebagian atas usahanya membuka mata, sebagian lagi karena rasa tidak senang.

"Petra, sudah kubilang jangan memandangiku lagi jika aku tertidur. Bangunkan saja—"

Cahaya keemasan matahari sore menembus jendela, menjadi satu-satunya pengisi kursi di seberang meja yang _kosong_.

Levi bungkam.

Detik berikutnya, ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi tanpa suara, bermaksud mencuci muka. Levi tidak segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Kakinya menuntunnya ke arah dapur untuk mengecek persediaan teh.

Hampir habis.

Cih. _Ia_ harus segera membelinya lagi….

.

.

.

* * *

halo, salam kenal semuanya :"

ini kali pertama saya nulis di fandom ini walaupun udah baca-baca ficnya sejak lama. dan saya telanjur jatuh pada kapal uhukkaramuhuk ini :''')

sebenernya saya sempet ragu buat masukin ke angst :" tapi ini emang angst kan ya. nggak terlalu kerasa sih orz. maafkaaan (/^\\)

bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran? :")


End file.
